


You're The Boss

by supersoakerx



Category: The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fellatio, Older Man/Younger Woman, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, and pretending it's something it's not, good girl, sex in a place where you shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Reader (babygirl) and Zac (Daddy) have a meeting that runs late.
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/Reader, Professor Zachary Adams/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	You're The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_TfOCq0mrE) song, which is absolutely the anthem of Science Room!Daddy Adams’ x Babygirl ('You’re The Boss’ Lavern Baker and Jimmy Ricks, 2min 18sec).  
> I know I haven’t written these two in a hot minute, so a reminder that Babygirl is Daddy’s assistant as well as his lover.  
> If you’d like to refresh your knowledge of The Science Room skit, [here's a link](https://www.metatube.com/en/videos/445033/The-Science-Room-SNL/) ‘cause I take care of ya x

“Alright,” he rubs his brow, “run that past me again?”

You’d been at it for hours. The studio had cleared out but for the two of you, pouring over schedules and press releases and contracts and scripts. You don’t often hold production meetings on the set itself, but the bench where he runs all the experiments was the largest one available this evening.

Hours ago, when you’d first started all this.

“The mall appearance on the 18th, and then the book signing on the 20th,” you repeat for him. “I could also call the media liaison at the school and try to move your visit to the 7th?”

He downs the last of his scotch as you run through the most pressing items on his schedule. “Fine, ok. Don’t book anything for that weekend, though. I’ll need to fuckin’ relax. And let’s forget about next month for now, we can talk about that next week. But call Samantha in the morning, would you please—and arrange for these,” he gestures at a small pile of research papers you’d found for him, “to be sent to the house. I’ll read them over the weekend.”

You nod as he speaks, scribbling the appointments in his leather-bound diary and adding items to your to-do list. When he’s done, you hum a small chuckle at his assertiveness. “You’re the boss, Daddy,” you say as you fold his diary closed, pleased to finally have done with this. Maybe he’ll take you to dinner now, and then back to his brownstone for a nightcap. “Well,” you start to gather the mess of papers together, “I think that’s everything.” You glance up at him—and do a double-take.

Zac gazes at you with a deep, dark hunger. His eyes blaze, burning with desire.

After a pause, he says, “I’m the boss, babygirl?”

You feel the air around you shift and change. Work time is over: it’s play time now.

You set your small stack of pages to the side. You lean on your elbows on the black bench, the neckline of your dress showing off your cleavage, and beneath his grey facial hair Zac’s luscious lips quirk in a closed-mouth smile.

You gaze at him and place the capped end of your pen to the corner of your mouth seductively, your gaze locked with his. You drag the plastic across and down your lip and chin, and you murmur huskily, “yeah, Daddy. You’re the boss.”

Zac hums, a deep and gravelly thing. “You know,” he plants his palms on the desk and leans in slowly, “Daddy’s had a real, long, day, sweetheart.” He dips his head down just a little, getting closer to your eye level. “How about you come over here and make me feel better?”

You lean up and slide your cardigan off your shoulders slowly.

“Mmm,” Zac’s mouth quirks up. “There’s a good girl.”

You let your cardigan fall to the floor as you slink around the bench, and Zac gazes at you hungrily. Like he could eat you, and lick his fingers clean after.

Standing close enough to catch the faintest hint of smoky, woody scotch on his breath, you trail your hand along his crotch. “What did you have in mind, Daddy?” you murmur as you run your palm over his growing erection. “Something like this?”

His dark eyes glimmer. “Something like that, babygirl.”

Slowly, you sink to your knees. “Well, you’re the boss, Daddy.”

Zac sighs deeply, happily, his handsome smile broadening. You palm his clothed cock with one hand, and work at his belt with your other.

“Mmm,” he smiles, brushing the back of his finger up your cheekbone. “You know just what Daddy likes.”

You smile sweetly as you pull at the waistband of his boxers. You slip inside and make a show of finding his engorged cock, dropping your mouth in a silent gasp and making your eyes big and wide as your palm wraps around it. Slowly, you prise the thick length free of the soft satin and bite your lip when his cock is fully revealed to you: hot and heavy in your palm.

Zac could just about pass out when you look at him like that. “What’s wrong, baby?” he says breathlessly, desperately, hoping you’ll say what he loves to hear.

“Daddy,” you murmur, leaning closer to his dick so your hot breath fans over the head. You gaze up at him and whisper, “you’re so big,” before licking your lips and pressing a big, wet kiss about half-way along the hot, swollen head.

“Oh, baby,” Zac mutters under his breath, smiling. “You’ll be Daddy’s good girl, won’t you? You’ll take my cock?”

Eyes locked, you make a tighter fist around the root of his stiff shaft before lolling your tongue around the head in a big, wet, sweeping circle. “Yes, Daddy,” you say, and then you swallow his cock into your mouth.

“Oh, _sweet_ heart,” Zac groans, clutching the bench for support. His eyes fall closed and his head falls back as you start to bob your mouth along his hot, thick length.

You hold his hip with your free hand, and adjust yourself on your knees, exaggerating every pass of your lips and making your whole body bob rhythmically.

Zac’s head lolls forward and he watches your backside subtly rock as you suck on him. “God I wish I had you like this at home.” He can just _see_ it, how your panties would frame your ass, how your tits would look magnificent, how the undertones of your skin would sing against his Persian rug in the living room.

“Mmmhh,” you moan, looking up at him as you slick his cock with your spit.

Zac groans at the sensation. “Right there, baby—,”

You press your tongue to the underside of his cock and hum again.

“—Yeah, right there, with your tongue.”

You can feel it on your tastebuds: you know exactly the vein he means. You drag your lips and tongue back and forth across the spot, lavishing his cock with devoted attention.

“Ohh, there you go.” His brow creases as he watches his dick emerge glazed from your mouth. “Mmm. Just like that, babygirl.”

Tingling in your core turns to throbbing. Your lips stretch around him and you take him deeper, your lips nudging into your fist with every drag of your mouth.

Zac heaves a deep breath: his eyes roll and his lids flutter before he smacks a fist onto the bench. “Ohh God, I love this little mouth. Fuck you’re so good to Daddy, baby.”

You flick your eyes up to his, and start to stroke his thick length in time with the pass of your lips. You make it long and slow, a dreamy, languid pace; drawing it out so he can feel every line of your lips, every print on your fingers, every tiny bud on your tongue graze his cock.

Zac’s head tilts slightly to the side, and his furrowed brow deepens, but he’s smiling at you. “Mmmiracle girl. Look at you. You love sucking Daddy’s dick, don’t you? Gets that little pussy so wet. Doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

From the head of his cock, you moan another, “mmmhh,” and you don’t stop until you get to the base.

A shiver runs through him. “Come up here, babygirl. Let Daddy feel.”

You slowly pull off his dick with a lewd wet smack. Zac helps you to your feet and grips your hips, spinning you until your back is up against the bench.

He drops to his knees, grins up at you with cheeky boyish charm, and ducks under the skirt of your dress.

“Daddy!” you gasp.

“I know, baby,” he says, his voice slightly muffled. “I’m getting there.”

His form bulges the front of your dress, but it’s his hot exhale over your thighs, and his fingers skimming up your legs, that jolts pleasure up your spine.

His finds the edge of your panties and pulls them to the side, and the scent of your arousal makes him groan. With his other hand, he skims your hot, dewy pussy lips with his fingertips. “Mmm,” he murmurs, “you’re dripping, babygirl. So wet for Daddy.”

The slippery slide of his fingers is heavenly on your swollen folds, and you moan, parting your legs a little wider.

“I think,” he shuffles a little closer. “Daddy should polish his little pearl while he’s down here.” He leans closer and exhales hot—then blows cool—breath onto your clit.

“Yes, Daddy,” you murmur breathily. That you can only feel him, and not see him, heightens the sensation.

You feel first the soft, gentle press of his plush lips. Delicate caresses, teasing nudges of his lips over your swollen bud. Your nipples stiffen into peaks as he kisses your clit with care, and you sigh with pleasure.

Zac hums and goes further. He lolls his soft, slippery tongue in lazy circles over your clit, swirling around it slowly, but with a rhythm so smooth and consistent that soon, your legs start to shake.

“Oh, Daddy,” you moan, gripping the benchtop behind you for support as his whiskers tickle your flesh. “That feels so good.”

“Mmm,” Zac hums around your clit—because he knows it does. He knows you’re so close to needing him inside you, and there’s nothing he wants more than to rub against your g-spot with the head of his cock.

He nuzzles closer to your clit and licks up over it, buffing it with his tongue, while his fingers skim around your dew-slick hole before easing gently inside your pussy.

“Daddy!” you moan, “yes!”

He groans onto your clit again, wrapping his lips around it and suckling on the engorged bud. He pumps his digits inside your pussy, and your silky walls hug them tight as he fingers you open.

A sensation like you’re melting all over his hand makes you hoist your dress up so you can see him.

Zac gazes up at you with bright sparkling eyes. He’s never happier than when he’s got your clit in his mouth.

Your head falls back and you groan, and Zac feels a gush of your cum coat his fingers. “Hmmh,” he hums onto your clit, then pulls off. “Get nice ‘n’ wet for me, babygirl. Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you groan, head tipped back.

Zac gazes up at your heaving chest, the underside of your jaw, smiling. “How good, baby? Tell Daddy.”

Your head rolls forward to find him looking up at you and you clench on his fingers. “So good, Daddy,” you pant, gazing at his lust-glazed eyes, his shining silver moustache and goatee, “so good you, make me wish it, mmmwas your cock.”

“Hmm,” he smiles, licking his lips. The idea thrills him, to take you on this bench and make you cry out your special name for him, right in the middle of the set. To keep that memory locked away with him every time he has to explain why balloons float or how ducks fly.

He stands, his practiced fingers not once losing rhythm as they pump you loose enough to take his cock. You grip his shoulders, clutching him close and whining, and he knows your knees are about to give way.

Zac withdraws his fingers from your core gently, and you shove your underwear down your legs. He sucks his fingers into his mouth at the same time as he wraps his other arm around your waist, and, sensing what he wants, you hoist yourself up at the same time as he lifts you to sit on the bench.

“There now, babygirl,” Zac coos, as you both lift and shove your dress out of the way, “now you can have Daddy’s big cock, hm?”

“Please, Daddy,” you sigh, leaning back on one hand and reaching for his hard dick with the other.

Zac hums. “Needy tonight, sweetheart.” He steps closer, his pants and belt pooling around his ankles, and slicks his cock through your glossy pussy lips.

“Yes, Daddy,” you reply, leaning back on both hands and tilting your pelvis to help coat his cock, “please, Daddy. Give it to me.”

“Are you gonna be nice and tight for Daddy, baby?” he murmurs onto your mouth, gliding the head of his cock up and down your slit.

You whimper and nod, telling him ‘yes’, calling him ‘Daddy.’

“Yeah? Gonna be littlest cunt I’ve ever got to fuck?”

You moan, “yes, Daddy. So tight, mmhm,” as the head of his cock teases your dewy hole and stiff clit in equal measure, smearing your cum all over your swollen folds.

“And you’re gonna take it like a good girl, won’t you baby? Fit all of Daddy’s big dick inside this wet little pussy?”

He almost dips inside you, but is quick to tantalise you for only a moment before pulling away. “Oh, _Daddy_ ,” you groan, getting antsy, getting anxious for it, “please, fuck me. I need you, _please_.”

“Aww, I know, babygirl,” he hums, and joins your mouths in a kiss that melts you down to your bones. He pulls away to breathe over your lips, “Daddy’s gonna make it better,” – and he eases his cock inside your slick pussy, feeling your flesh yield to him easily and warmly welcome him home.

“Daddy—!” you cry out, but Zac captures your lips in another kiss, this one lighting you up as he licks over your lips and swirls his tongue over yours.

You moan into his mouth and wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him closer and deeper.

Zac buries his cock to the hilt inside your pussy, and he breaks the kiss to groan at the feel of your insides wrapping tightly around him. He draws back before sliding into you again with another deep groan.

“Oh,” you moan, lost to the divine drag of his cock along your pussy walls, “Daddy, yes.”

“Yeahh babygirl,” he croons, “tell Daddy how you like it.” Zac builds to the perfect pace—not too fast, not too slow, but _just_ right—his hips moving on a piston as he fills you out over and over again.

Your fingers furl to try to grab onto something on the flat bench. “Mmm Daddy,” you moan breathily, “just like that, ffeels so good.”

Zac grunts. “This how you want it, babygirl?—oh, fuck. Sweetheart, you’re so tight.”

His words send warm pleasure through your core and up your spine, and your pussy flutters around his dick.

“Hhuhh. God, this little pussy’s so good to me.”

Your pleasure builds, and seeking more of it you arch your back, dropping your hips and drawing out the length of your pussy for Zac.

“Fuck,” Zac grunts, grabbing your hips and breathing onto your neck. He pistons his cock up into your pussy, rolling his hips upward on every thrust so you feel every thick fat inch of it. “Christ,” he pants, “is that the, top of your, _uhh_ your pussy babygirl?”

For a moment you can’t speak. At this angle he’s rubbing along your g-spot and nudging against your cervix with every deep drag of his dick, and the pain blends with pleasure into an overwhelming sensation steals your voice and sends stars shooting behind your eyes.

Zac cranes to hear you, and after forcing his own panting breaths to hush he hears tiny little squeaks fall from your lips.

“Right there, right there,” you chant with a small and whiny voice, but it’s the best you can manage while Zac fucks you senseless.

“I got it, baby. Right there. I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Zac murmurs, before pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

His silver whiskers scratch pleasurably against your delicate skin, and your body floods with warmth. The stiff peaks of your breasts tingle inside your bra, and your clit starts to throb.

Zac jerks suddenly. He looks behind you—hips stuttering as he does a double-take—but he turns back to you, sighing with relief into the crook of your neck, and finds that sweet rhythm again.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” you ask him, taken slightly out of the moment.

“Mfh, nothing, baby.” He huffs, and rolls his pelvis slowly into yours, building you back up again. “Thought I saw the recording light on.”

Before you can even form a reply in words, your body responds for you, your pussy clenching on his dick.

Zac’s breath catches. He draws back from your neck to look into your eyes as he sinks his cock into you, slow and relaxed. “I said,” he murmurs, testing, though he knows you heard him, “I thought we were being filmed.”

You gasp, your pussy seizing on his cock again.

Zac’s eyes glint with roguish delight. “Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” he coos. “You never told Daddy you wanted to be in front of the camera.”

You hum a moan, your pleasure catching and building and slicking Zac’s cock with more cum.

“Oh, Jesus, this wet little cunt,” he mutters quick and quiet, lids falling closed for a moment while he revels in your tight wet heat then collects himself. “You like it, don’t you babygirl?” he gazes at you, then leans close to whisper in your ear. “Should I go turn it on? Should I spin you around?”

The image flashes in your mind: you bent over the bench as Zac pounds into you from the back, your face scrunched up for all to see, your moans ringing out for all to hear—and all of it being caught on film.

“Imagine who’d see this, baby,” he croons. “Imagine the hands this could get into.”

“Daddy,” you moan, the pulsing in your clit returning with intensity.

He quickens his thrusts, filling you faster and harder. “What would they do, hm?” he pants for a couple of breaths. “Get hard? Get wet?” He hushes his voice and murmurs into your ear, “would they get themselves off, watching Daddy fuck you?”

You know it’s getting to him just as much as it’s getting to you, and pleasure races up your spine and tingles in your toes. “They’d love to see me cum on your dick, Daddy.”

He huffs a laugh, “would they, baby?”

“Yes,” you groan, arching your back for more more more of him and letting your head tip rearward.

“Hmmh,” Zac hums, “I think, you’re trying to get Daddy to make you cum—”

You moan, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts. Your head lolls forward and you reach with one hand, fisting his sweater as you moan open-mouthed right into his face.

“—ooh yeah,” he coos right back. “I knoww, babygirl. You wanna squeeze my cock and cum all over Daddy’s dick.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you gasp and moan, “yes, Daddy. Ye—!”

Your words are cut off as Zac’s thumb glides over your clit.

“Mm,” he hums quietly, feeling your pussy tighten up on his cock, “there’s a good girl.”

You moan loudly—it echoes around the empty studio.

“Yes, baby,” Zac encourages you. His thumb slides over your stiff clit in rhythmic circles as he plunges deep into your slick cunt. “Keep going, babygirl. Don’t stop. I wanna feel it.”

It arcs and rises in you as his thumb rubs your swollen bud, your orgasm mounting. You blurt out, before it’s too late, “Want you to cum in my mouth, Daddy. Want to taste it.”

Zac grunts a curse, more breath than voice. “You’d better cum on my cock before I do, baby.”

Your pussy seizes, and Zac grits his teeth. It’s gonna take all his strength to hold back. He says, “Daddy’s gonna rub his little pearl til he feels you twitch and cum, now come on, sweetheart. Get it done.”

You’re right there, teetering on the edge, seconds away.

“Let Daddy hear you, baby. Nice and loud so the boom picks you up.”

“Daddy!” you cry out as you shatter on his cock, your orgasm shooting pleasure through your body and rolling over your limbs in waves. Your whole body undulates as tremors of bliss wrack your limbs, and your pussy clenches and convulses and spasms on Zac’s dick, smothering him with another wave of your cum.

“ _Fuhck_ ,” Zac growls, ignoring every instinct to plunge into your pulsing pussy and cum there. He huffs and puffs and pants as he clenches his core tight, dragging his cock through your soaked, fluttering cunt until you’re finished, and not a second before.

He waits for your last gasping breath before he withdraws from you. “Come on, babygirl,” he pants, gripping his slick cock in one hand and helping you down off the bench with the other. “Come on, come down.”

You kneel and pull your dress back up to your waist, showing off the curve of your ass and the panties that adorn it. You open your mouth and flatten your tongue.

“Yes yes,” Zac huffs as he pumps the top-half of his cock. “Yes, babygirl. Ohh I’m gonna cum.”

You lean closer and press your tongue just underneath his slit, and Zac’s hips jolt forward, sliding the head of his cock along your slippery, silky tongue. He groans, and you wrap your hand around his for only a moment before—“I’m cumming baby!”—he spills onto your tongue.

Zac groans and sighs as he empties his load into your mouth. Your hand moves with his to wring every last drop of precious white onto your tongue, and your lips caress the sensitive head of his dick gently every time you swallow.

When Zac runs out of cum to give you, he slumps against the bench. He stretches his palm out to you. “Come up here, sweetheart.”

You press one last kiss to the head of his softening cock, and as you stand you pull his boxers and pants up with you.

Zac smiles, zipping his fly and buckling his belt. “Let’s go get you… something more _substantial_ to eat, hm?” He nuzzles your nose, presses a soft peck to the tip of it.

“You’re the boss, Daddy,” you murmur—and Zac can’t resist, not after all that. He smoulders at you, cradles the back of your head and crushes your mouth to his in a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
